


It's Hard To Know What Can Become

by fangirlflair



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Student!Sebastian, teacher!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlflair/pseuds/fangirlflair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Student!Sebastian/Teacher!Kurt. Title taken from Kelly Clarkson's Dark Side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard To Know What Can Become

Kurt gripped his bag tightly as he walked into the empty classroom, his stomach twisting nervously. It’ll be fine, he told himself. Nothing to stress about. It was just another day of school.

Well, most days didn’t follow Kurt fucking one of his students.

The oh, Mr. Hummel, fuck that feels so good. Fuck, harder, pleasesrang in his ears at the thought. Kurt shuddered visibly, but quickly composed himself. He began to busy himself, unpacking his bag and getting ready for the next lesson. He almost, almost, forgot.

That quickly went away as someone knocked on the door, poking their head in the door. “Mr. Hummel?”

“Sebastian…”

Sebastian sauntered into the room, unfazed by Kurt’s tone. He dropped himself onto the edge of Kurt’s desk. “So, about last night.” He paused. “I want to do it again.”

Kurt looked at Sebastian in disbelief, shaking his head. “That can’t happen. You know I could get fired.”

“I’m eighteen!” Sebastian protested, his smirk still present.

“So what? I’m still your teacher, and it’s wrong.”

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. “You didn’t seem to think it was so wrong when you we fucking me over this desk.”

“It was a mistake, Sebastian,” Kurt said softly, looking at the other. He watched as Sebastian’s face fell. It made his heart twist guiltily. He hated seeing Sebastian like this, even though what he said was the truth. “We shouldn’t have done it.”

Sebastian’s features twisted into something venomous. “Why? Because I’m the school whore?”

Kurt’s jaw clenched tightly. “Dammit, Sebastian! Don’t you dare play that card with me. You know it’s not that.”

“Then what is it? I’m graduating after this year!”

“That’s the point! You’re graduating. You’re still my student, and of age or not, I could get fired.”

Sebastian looked down for a moment before looking back up at Kurt. “Then we don’t tell anyone. I know you liked it just as much as I did.”

“Sebastian, I-”

“You know that was the first time I ever bottomed?” Sebastian said suddenly, cutting Kurt off.

“I… It was?”

“I figured I should lose my ‘bottom-virginity’ with someone more than a stranger.” He shrugged, turning on his heel. “I’m going to go.”

Kurt knew he was going to regret this. “No, Sebastian. Don’t go. I liked it, too. That’s obvious enough. But the fact that we’re both consenting adults still doesn’t sit well with the school, because you’re still enrolled here.” Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, having turned back around, but Kurt cut him off. “I know, you’re going to be graduating soon. But you’re still a student.”

“So what are you trying to say? Leave the two of us with blue balls until June? Then we can fuck again?” Sebastian asked, stuffing his hands into his blazer pockets, making him look years younger.

Kurt felt another pang in his chest; it was obvious that this was so much more than just fucking to the two of them. “Is that okay? Or do you have another idea?” he asked, trying not to sound condescending.

“I suppose I could wait a few more months,” Sebastian grumbled.

“Thank you. It means a lot to me.”

“But don’t think this means I won’t be staring at your ass.”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh softly, no matter how inappropriate it was. He made his way to Sebastian and pressed a swift kiss to his lips. “I would never. Now go, you’ll be late for class.”

A pleased blush appeared on Sebastian’s cheeks at the kiss, looking happily surprised. “Will do, Mr. Hummel. See you around.”

Kurt smiled fondly as he watched Sebastian go. “Bye, ‘Bastian,” he called after him softly. This boy was going to be the death of him.


End file.
